BSW: Neathia i Fabia
Wersja autorstwa Nev-Rexa = Siedziałem w domu grając z Maxem w grę Need For Speed: Most Wanted. Uznałem za niesprawiedliwym fakt, że przegrałem dwa razy, a on tylko jeden. Chłopak stwierdził, że byłem mocny w gębie, ale nie w grze. Te słowa mocno mnie zirytowały, co sprawiło, że zwiększyłem swój poziom gry. Z niespotykanymi u mnie precyzją i prędkością, dojechałem do mety jako pierwszy. Byłem dumny ze zwycięstwa. - I co teraz powiesz? - spytałem retorycznie Maxa - Zwykły fart nowicjusza - odparł chłopak mimo nieoczekiwania odpowiedzi - Nowicjusza? - zdziwiłem się - Ja gram w tą grę tak wiele razy, że nie można znaleźć porównania - krzyknąłem i uderzyłem kolegę poduszką. Ten w odpowiedzi rzucił się na mnie, dzierżąc tą samą broń zagłady. Nagle drzwi uchyliły się, a w nich pokazała się Alexandra. - No ładnie, my się zastanawiamy gdzie jesteś, a ty się bijesz z Maxem na poduszki - zaczęła dziewczyna - I cześć Max - Eeee cześć - powiedział nieco zmieszany idąc w stronę drzwi - To ja chyba już sobie pójdę - Wygląda na to, że masz rację - przytaknąłem, jednak gdy jeszcze kończyłem mówić, Taiga złapała mnie za ucho i wywlokła z domu. Dzięki technologii teleportacyjnej, po chwili znaleźliśmy się na statku BakuGalaxy. - Fajnie, jesteśmy już - ucieszyłem się, kładąc się na łózko - Nie ma czasu na drzemkę - kategorycznie zabronił Oskar zrzucając mnie na ziemię - Racja - przytaknął Evans - Jutro odpoczniesz - No dobra - zgodziłem się od niechcenia - Ale teraz idę do la'toaleta - Ok - wtrącił Sharp Okazało się, że zasnąłem w drodze do ubikacji. Tanaki podeszła do mnie i włożyła parę kostek lodu. Zimno obudziło mnie błyskawicznie. Zanim jednak doszedłem do siebie, zaczęliśmy lądować na pierwszej docelowej planecie i poleciałem najpierw do tyłu, a potem uderzyłem mocno w ścianę. Wyszliśmy z naszego statku. Na powitanie wyszła nam niemal cała królewska elita rycerzy zamkowych Neathii. Wraz z nimi była królowa tej planety, Fabia. - Witajcie BakuGalaxy - przywitała nas - Chodźcie ze mną, muszę wam coś pokazać - Królowo, wiesz co tu się dzieje? - spytałem - Tak, właśnie to chcę wam pokazać - oznajmiła prowadząc nas przed w stronę zamku Tymczasem nasze bakugany podążały za bakuganem królowej, Aranautem. Zaprowadził on naszych przyjaciół na Górę Zwycięstw. Wszyscy byli zdumieni, jednakże to posąg Pulsor Dragonoida i innych wywarł największe wrażenie. Przy każdym było napisane "To Bakugan wojownika drużyny BakuGalaxy, poświęcił się niemal narażając życie, za świat Neathii i Gundalii. - I jak? - spytał Linehalt, widząc osłupienie bakuganów BakuGalaxy - No wiesz... Jesteśmy zdumieni - odparł Lightnoid Po trzech godzinach wraz z Fabią również przyszliśmy na Górę Zwycięstw. Tam pożegnaliśmy się z mieszkańcami Gundalii i Neathii, zabraliśmy swoje bakugany i pobiegliśmy w stronę statku. Gdy się w nim znaleźliśmy, polecieliśmy w stronę innej planety... C.D.N. |-| Oryginał autorstwa Lukowskyy'ego = No dobra przyznam się! Siedziałem na Fotelu i grałem w Need for Speed Most Wanted z Maxem. Przegrałem dwa razy a on jeden to nie faaair!!!! :| Max zaprzeczył, że poprostu jestem mocny w gębie, ale nie w grze. Po tych słowach strasznie się wkużyłem i niczym piorun przyszpieszyłem taranując na balustradę Maxa wygrywając finał. Luk: Ha!? I co? Max: Zwykły fart nowicjusza... Luk: Nowicjusza??? Ja w tą grę gram 500 000 000 razy i zawsze finały wygrywam i to z tobą. Pit: Racja! Jutro pójdziesz spać! Luk: Jutro??? Jest dopiero 15:30 ale Okay, pójdę spac jutro o 18:00 Mei: 20:30 Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Lukowskyy Kategoria:Seria Strażnicy Wszechświata